When Stars Collide
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Jean Moses. Author, single, cat owner. That is the most basic summery of me. However, my dad is a little more of a wild card. Like that time we spent Christmas trying not to get killed. Oh yeah, it was a blast. We ran away from the CIA, got caught in shoot outs, infiltrated CIA headquarters, kidnapped and threatened to kill the Vice President and...ah yes. I fell in love.
1. Tinsel Gives Me Councilling

**Hey guys, well I'm back due to popular demand! It's so great to hear that you all want to read more of my work, specifically with RED as, let's face it, this franchise is awesome :) So I'm returning with another story however this is the first RED film, the one I did not start with for my other fanfiction, _The Great Seduction_ and _The Great Kidnap_. If you haven't read those then please go check them out, Natalia is awesome.**

 **This one was requested by _AYMASgonalves_ and her crew, Liza P, Matty J, Leslie S, James T and Alina G. So guys, you asked for this and so this story is completely dedicated to you! I hope you like it, any comments just drop me a PM or review because I always check those and tell me what you want, it will definitely be considered. Same goes to you all! The more reviews, the more motivated I feel to write more chapters ;)**

 **Anyway, I'm done prattling on, so go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes I realise sales have increased and there is a public demand but I'm afraid I can't just force myself to write some load of absolute crap and hope that it'll sell. If I am not making myself perfectly clear, then let me explain a little more simply." I growled down the phone to my publisher. "There is no sequel as of yet!" Slamming down the phone I walked away with a dark, stormy expression.

Why could people not understand writer's block? It is a simple enough concept, nothing too overly taxing on the mind. Yes, my first novel has become a number one bestseller this season and profits were still increasing but it did not mean that I could just write a sequel with no inspiration!

With a long sigh I fell backwards onto my sofa, burying my face into a pillow. Something soft brushed past my hand and my cat meowed in my ear, purring as she began to paw at my back to get my attention. "Hello Tinsel." I mumbled into the pillow which muffled my words then shifted, turning onto my side to smile at my young cat, who was gazing at me with large blue eyes before she meowed again then rubbed her head and body against my until I had lifted my hand and stroked her long ginger and white fur.

She pressed her body against me then lay down, finding her own comfortable spot then promptly went to sleep, purring as I continued to stroke her. I switched on the TV, flicking through the channels to find something of interest. There was some stupid teen drama but I bypassed that and settled on a nature programme, listening to a voice explain the everyday life of a sperm whale because, quite frankly, I had nothing better to do.

Time ticked by with me laying on my couch stroking my cat until at some point I drifted off. When I awoke again it was to Tinsel pawing at my face and meowing. "Okay, okay, I'm up." I sighed softly, rubbing my eyes. "I'll get you some food."

Rather reluctantly I got up and went to the kitchen to find my pet her dinner, because who could say no to those big blue eyes? She was just too adorable. I put some wet food down and tickled her chin before she dove in and began to eat it up, her tiny body crouching low on the ground as I went over to my phone and checked for voicemails. Apart from a few from my publisher, there was nothing else of importance so I went and had a shower.

Whilst letting the water rush down my face I slapped my cheeks a little, closing my eyes to try and think of a new story. I had been stuck on this for a few weeks now and still it was going nowhere. People were practically begging for a sequel, wanting to know more of the adventures that Kate Owens went through in her secret agent life.

Perhaps I should consider a new direction for my writing? Try a historic novel or something. Or perhaps I should go on holiday to get some proper inspiration? Go exploring for a good backdrop to put in my story.

Turning off the water I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, yawning slightly as I glanced across to the clock. It was still early, only six in the evening so I changed into my favourite pyjamas, pulled on a thick woolly jumper then headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. "Hey girl, you all done?" I asked Tinsel as she mewed sweetly at me. "Good to see, how about we stay in tonight?" I suggested, glancing outside to the cold and snow. Christmas was coming so I need to start thinking about heading over to dad's.

Ever since he retired he'd been rather restless, unable to truly settle down because in reality, he was still thirty years younger and in the prime of his career. He still wanted to be out there doing his job for the government and CIA. So with this being the case, I often took it upon myself to go visiting him, making sure he was never alone on his birthday or Christmas, making sure that he always had something to do so that he didn't start to tear his hair out.

Figuratively, I mean. He doesn't actually have any hair. Sipping on my tea I contently watched the snow spiral down against the blackness of the night, lit only by the streetlamps outside. My living room was already decorated with a tree, tinsel and lights with a gas fire going to keep me warm.

I considered calling for a takeout but decided I wouldn't put the driver at risk. The snow was getting pretty deep and the roads would be very icy, I didn't want someone to die just to bring me a pizza. Looking through my cupboards I didn't find much of interest, save for some pasta so I cooked that, added some cheese sauce then put up my feet, wearing thick fluffy slippers.

Tinsel quickly jumped up into my lap and curled into a small ball of fluff, purring contently and I smiled lovingly down at her. I ate in silence, listening to the occasional car that crawled past carefully before finally caving into the nagging in my mind and picking up the phone.

I dialled a number then waited, listening to the tones before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Danielle, I was wondering if you would like to earn some spare change?" I said to the young girl who instantly replied cheerfully.

"Sure that would be great! You need me to check in on Tinsel for a few days?"

"Yeah, that would be very helpful. Usual rates okay? I'll be leaving for my dad's tomorrow, so if you could just come in whilst I'm away and make sure she has food and water and that she's okay then I'll really appreciate it. I'll be gone for a few days, no more than a week okay?"

"Sure Jean, not a problem." Danielle assured me. "Just leave the key in the usual place and I'll pop in. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Danielle, see you soon." I hung up the phone then smiled down at Tinsel. "Your favourite friend is coming over to see you, would you like that? Huh?" Tinsel merely purred at me so I shifted, sitting further back on the couch to get more comfortable whilst reaching out to pick up my pen and notepad from the coffee table.

I began to write down story plots, trying to figure out a good direction but every time I came up with something I ended up crossing it out, deciding that it wasn't exciting enough before tearing out the page and scrunching it up. Soon my floor was littered with balls of paper.

Tinsel lifted her head then sprung forwards, catching a ball of paper then began to swat at it, purring with amusement as she rolled over with it, playing with it like a ball of yarn. I watched her then chuckled, shaking my head.

When I next looked around to the clock the time read ten pm. "Well, I'm going to bed. You coming Tinsel?" I asked, standing up then began to clear everything away. Tinsel meowed then followed me as I put the stuff in the bin then headed off to bed, rubbing my face wearily.

I crawled under my covers, turning the lights off as I went then hid under there, only smiling when Tinsel meowed and pawed at my duvet, looking up at me with winsome eyes. "Alright, up you come." I reached out and lifted her tiny body up onto the bed where she then jumped onto me, purring as I turned over before she curled up by my shoulder, my fingers brushing against her fur before I slowly drifted into sleep.


	2. How To Kick Serious Ass

**You know what? I've had a really good day at school and I'm feeling nice. So I'm going to give you guys not one, but TWO chapters in a day! Yay for good moods and ice cream! Let me know what you think, I'll be checking all comments ;)**

* * *

Walking down the road in the crisp cold, wearing a thick coat and scarf with a woollen hat I bowed my head against the wind, my blonde waves spilling over my shoulders as I kept my gloved hands tucked into my pockets. I was heading for the shops to buy some Christmas food to take to dad's this evening, seeing as he probably won't have much in the house.

My cheeks were reddened against the biting cold so I rubbed my hands together, blew hot air onto the wool then pressed them to my face, shivering slightly. Glancing up at the sky I watched as the snowflakes twirled down like balletic fireflies, resting on my long lashes and melting on my plump lips before I looked down and continued to walk again, nearly knee deep in snow.

I listened to the crunching of the snow and the gentle thrum of the wind whilst a car crept passed, careful against the slippery surface of the road. With my head bowed I heard the car door open so I glanced over with my eyes, watching a man step out with the car still moving parallel to where I was walking.

Instantly I was set on alert, beginning to pick up my pace just to be on the safe side but I had to pull up short abruptly when two figures stepped out in front of me. "Excuse me miss, but could you please step into the vehicle." A deep voice asked and a black gloved hand extended towards the SUV which had now stopped beside me.

"What is this?" I asked slowly, glancing around with fearful eyes as several more men dressed in black coats surrounded me. "Who are you?" The one who addressed me flicked open a wallet with his identification on the inside, a silver badge with the words CIA printed firmly in black.

"Miss Moses?" Someone stepped from the SUV, dressed in a smart black coat that fit his frame flatteringly. His dark hair was dusted with snow the moment he stepped out, settling on his broad shoulders also as he showed me his ID. Cooper, William, CIA. This was bad. Still, I couldn't quite tell what shade of blue his eyes were. Sometimes they seemed dark as sapphires but then when he shifted, they became a light cyan colour. "We are not going to hurt you. We just need you to step inside with us for a moment. It's about your father."

Immediately worry creased my features as I turned, blinking at him. "Dad? What's happened? Is he alright?"

"Please, we need to vacate to a secure location before we can discuss what is happening." I made to move forwards but stopped, looking around me. There were about six of these men surrounding me, all of them armed and they had purposely caught me when I was out in the open, purposely defenceless. This was not a social call, something was seriously wrong and I do not trust these guys.

"If it's all the same to you, I would prefer to talk here." I answered, teeth chattering slightly from the cold. "What's happened to my dad?" Mr Cooper glanced to his comrades before stepping forwards.

"There has been a development that needs to be contained. Don't worry ma'am, you're safe with us. We just need to make sure we're secure." I arched an eyebrow, shivering slightly.

"Pardon?"

"I said you're safe. We do not wish to hurt you." Safe, secure, contained, my dad, this was not good. They were using the warning words dad had taught me to be careful of. It meant that they were not going to take no for an answer.

"But I do not understand, why can't you just tell me if he's hurt?" I pressed him, trying to stall for time but he reached out and gripped my arm in a firm but painless hold.

"We have no time for discussion, you're going to have to come in with us." I tried to pull away from him but he turned and merely swung me around to the car.

"No! Let me go!" I pleaded, struggling against him. "Let me go! You have no right to handle me like this!" Whirling my arm around I broke Cooper's grip, turning to try and make a run for it but then someone drew a gun and pressed the barrel to the back of my head, making me freeze in place and tears began to slide down my cheeks as I gasped loudly, body freezing in place as my breath deepened and I trembled.

"Get in the car." The man who had first addressed me growled so I slowly shifted around to face the car, lower lip quivering as I took one slow, small step forwards. "Faster." I gave a slight stumble forwards, a whimper escaping me as I shuffled towards the car.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I'm just an ordinary citizen, I haven't done anything and my dad is just a retired cop, there's nothing special about us." I wept tearfully, shaking as I lifted my hands to show my innocence. "Please just let me go, I'm frightened." My heart beat thunderously in my chest as I looked around at the six men and Cooper, who was opening the door. What do I do? I can't get in that car with them because if I did then it would be likely that I would later die. These guys don't take prisoners, only tools.

"Weapons down, she's not a threat." Cooper ordered then held out a hand to me, giving a sort of kind expression to reassure me as the gun remained at my head whilst the others put theirs away. "Carlson, I said guns down." With emphasis on his order, Carlson grunted quietly before lowering his gun.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I waited, my mind sinking into a calm state as I stopped crying in front of everyone. Without warning I whipped around and curled my hands around the lowering gun, lifting it up and shot three times in quick succession at the men on my left so that they dropped in the snow.

With powerful force I cracked back my head onto the bridge of Carlson's nose, making him cry out as I twisted the gun expertly from his grip then whipped around, striking it on the back of his head as the last two men and Cooper went for me.

Cooper kicked the gun out of my grip into the snow then went to grip my neck and head but I ducked and twisted out of his grip, concentrating with deep, even breaths as I slammed my weight against Cooper to crush him against the side of the SUV.

Spinning around on one foot I lifted the other up and swiped it across in a wide arc, kicking the first agent in the head then twisted, using my arms to block Cooper's attack then struck back with my fist so hard that one man slipped on the ice and snow to crash to the ground.

Cooper moved with hard, fast movements which looked scarily similar, almost like my own fighting style which was taught to me by dad. How convenient. Exactly as I expected Cooper gripped my wrist and went for an arm lock so I lifted his arm up, opening his front to exposure then struck out with my knee but he anticipated me, using his other hand to block before spinning me around and holding me to his muscular chest.

Breathing deeply I twisted, pushing his hands up and above my head with a small grunt, twisting and leaping up to wrap my legs around his body then flung myself backwards, easily lifting him off the ground because of the slippery snow then planted him down into the soft powder, not hesitating to rip back my fist and strike him in the face, bursting his lip open and stunning him.

With him now momentarily immobilised I darted for a trash can that sat outside a house, lifting the lid as several other men got out from their cars and aimed their guns, firing shots at me. Using the lid as a shield I ran for cover, hiding behind a wall before Cooper's shout echoed through the street. "Cease fire! We need her alive!" Taking this chance I leaped over the wall still clutching my can lid, flattening my wool hat so that I wouldn't lose it then ran for the road.

Bunching up the muscles in my legs I lunged for the ground and landed on the lid, gliding over the icy surface as the hill began to shoot me down. "After her!" I squinted against the harsh cold that watered my eyes, pointing my toes as I dove headfirst down the hill towards the traffic.

Once I had gained momentum I spun around in my place, sitting on the lid then began to swerve, leaning from side to side to snake my way down the long slope to avoid the cars parked on the roadside but then a large truck pulled out at the bottom and turned, climbing its way up the hill with bright lights glaring. It honked at me in warning, the sound booming through the skies.

Without thinking I leaned down, holding my weight mere millimetres off the ground as I moved slightly to the right. I shot under the truck, staring up at the underside as I sped down the road then shot out the other end, sitting up instantly as the road evened out and I began to lose momentum.

A car shot out from a bystreet with the back door already wide open and my dad's face at the driver's seat so I sprung forwards, stretching out as if I were flying and dived into the car gracefully, the lid sliding away underneath as dad then shot away. "You know, this was not how I planned spending Christmas with you dad." I said as I yanked the door closed then climbed into the front as he glanced at me, making sure I was unharmed.

"Hey honey, you okay?" He asked me with a soft smile as I pulled on my seatbelt.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. Merry Christmas." I smiled then reached forwards, kissing his cheek which was warm against my frozen lips.

"Merry Christmas, I'm sorry about that, I tried to get here sooner but they got here ahead of me." Dad said. "They're trying to kill me." I laughed, shaking my head as I looked over my shoulder to see us being followed whilst also brushing myself off from the snow.

"Yeah I kind of worked that out for myself." I answered, opening the glove compartment in front of me and took out the gun that lay there. "Ooh nice, you upgraded?" I asked him as I loaded it.

"Yeah thought it would be nice to make a change, you know, try something a little bit different." He shrugged as he turned around a sharp bend, the car drifting slightly on the snow but dad was soon shooting forwards again. Behind us one of the cars was not so lucky in the turn and I glanced at the rear view mirror to see a massive burst of fire as the car blew up from hitting another vehicle. "So how's the book writing coming along? Any ideas for a sequel?" I groaned, wiping my brow as snow began to melt there before cocking my gun.

"Absolutely nothing." I replied, rolling down the window then leaned out and shot a few rounds. My bullets hit the window of the SUV behind us and one of them struck lucky, killing the driver so that the car swerved then flipped over, rolling in the road and blocking most of the space but the two cars behind banked around it carefully, moving with precise caution and firing rounds of bullets at us, clipping the framework.

"Oh that's too bad, your first one was great." Dad said to me as he made another turn. I drew back from the window and looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked with a smile. "You read my book?"

"Of course I did. I thought it was really original, good context and of course your technical understanding of the secret agent world was spot on perfect." He said to me, reaching out and brushing some snow from my shoulder as I reloaded. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It was weird how although we were racing for our lives we were still having an ordinary conversation, one that we would no doubt ordinarily have over a coffee or something. "But don't worry about the next one, you'll get your inspiration and it'll be another bestseller." He assured me and I blushed.

"Aw dad, you're making me blush." I told him as I shot another three bullets out the window. "But thanks, it really means a lot to me." Glancing ahead I saw the string of lights crossed between buildings with a large star hung in the centre, glowing bright blue and white. "So how is that girl you've been talking to? Sarah isn't it?" I asked as I changed direction and carefully aimed.

"Oh she's okay, we're still talking. Might have to go and pick her up though because they're bound to notice all the calls I've been putting in to her office. Not how I wanted to first meet but things get tough like that."

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure she'll like you once she gets over the kidnapping thing." I assured him as I fired a bullet. The wire overhead snapped and the star began to fall to one side, sweeping down so dad swerved out the way in time and I twisted quickly in my seat to watch as the decoration dropped down and struck the hood of one of the SUVs, causing it to cut out and skid, swerving uncontrollably until it wrapped around a lamppost on the opposite side of the road and forcing other cars to stop.

Screeching tyres and honking horns filled the air as the road filled up with cars as they piled up, unable to stop in time because of the ice. "Ouch, that one's going to hurt their pride for a while." I winced then looked back at dad. "So I was thinking this year we could have duck, what do you think?"

"Duck sounds nice, with gammon?" Dad suggested and I nodded my head whilst pursing my lips thoughtfully.

"Yeah why not? Also I think I'll do the pudding this year, seeing as you completely burned ours last time." He laughed aloud, shaking his head as he headed towards the airport.

"Hey, I did okay. It was my first go." I grinned then shook my head, shifting in my seat to get comfortable and relax in the warmth.

"So where are we going?"

"Sarah lives in Kansas City, so that's where we're heading next." Nodding my head I glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure we weren't being followed.

"You have any idea what this is all about?" I asked him but he shook his head, looking forlorn and deep in thought.

"No." I left it at that. If this was something that dad didn't know anything about then it was serious. People wanted him dead which in turn meant that they wanted me captured to get at him, which then meant they would kill me too to make sure that I would keep my mouth shut.


	3. Kidnapping and Escaping

**I am super sorry about the wait between chapters but I've really been struggling to fit this story as well as my others into my busy life. If it were up to me, I would spend all waking hours writing, yet, alas, life forces me to socialise at this horrid place called school. Still, I am going to try and make more time for this story, because I've already had a couple of ideas which will heat things up a bit and Jean is definitely going to be putting a few surprises out there in later chapters. Anyway, thanks for being so patient, you guys are amazing!**

* * *

I waited in the car, hands gripping the steering wheel whilst watching the apartment floor where our target had just entered. Our target being Sarah, of course. Dad was already up there waiting whilst I kept an eye on the surroundings and main entrance, wearing a pair of reading glasses which distorted my features slightly so that if a camera picked me up, it wouldn't instantly recognise me.

The glasses made my nose look thinner, my eyes smaller and I also wore a wig to make my blonde ripples disappear into a short black bob, which made my cheeks look more angular rather than the rounder shape I preferred.

The night was well underway and Kansas was still awake, lights blinking in the streets as the cars strolled past. It was certainly warmer up here, though there was still a slight chill to the air. I gazed up at the Christmas lights in the windows of the apartments, counting them to pass the time.

It was not long before my mind wandered back to the slight scuffle I had had with the CIA. Those boys certainly did not expect what I gave them and still to this moment I cannot supress a smirk. The look on William Cooper's face when I floored him was completely priceless. Though I have to wonder at their intelligence. Did they honestly expect any daughter of Frank Moses not to be able to defend herself? Much less against a couple of thugs who thought they were the real deal because they carried big guns?

Honestly, no one cares about the classical arts anymore. It's all about knives and weapons, when I prefer to go with a simple, clean fist. "Jean. Come in Jean." I blinked quickly to shake the image of William Cooper's face from my mind as it seemed to be sticking around there a lot, where it was certainly not welcome.

"I'm here. You're all good to go." I spoke back into the radio then moved the car forwards, inching towards the side road where I had been told previously to wait for dad and his rather unwilling guest. Sure enough not moments later he came crashing out of the fire exit with a rather pretty woman who was struggling all the way, despite being bound at the wrists and had a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

I watched as she aimed a good kick to my dad's shins then whipped her fisted hands upwards, smacking him in the jaw whilst she screamed from behind the tape. Arching an eyebrow I smirked, impressed with her guts. She had some backbone, which was good.

My dad, however, quickly recovered from this assault and hoisted Sarah up over his shoulder with a slight sigh, shaking his head as he strode over to the car then wrenched the back open. "You struggling there dad?" I queried with a grin.

"Nope. She's as quiet as a rabbit." A foot hit his face and I laughed.

"A dangerous rabbit." I concluded as he wrestled Sarah into the car. "Hi, I'm Jean, Frank's daughter. It's nice to meet you finally because he talks about you all the time." I said to Sarah who shot me a dark look. "Sorry about the kidnapping, I thought we should just leave you alone but he thinks that you won't be safe unless we take you with us so…here you are." I winked at her as dad strapped her in then revved the engines a little, waiting for dad to get in the passenger seat on my right.

Once he was in I pulled away, hitting the highroad where we could make our escape into the next county, though Sarah complained in loud mumbles under her tape. Dad talked to her casually, asking her questions and answering them himself which I found really amusing to listen to.

"Don't get me wrong I know it's crazy." Dad said as he flung Sarah's phone out the window. I hope he was going to replace that, because even I know it's almost a federal offence to smash up a girl's phone. "Don't thing that…that I don't think this-this is crazy." He said as he then flung something else out the window but I didn't turn in time to see what it was. "And it…" He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Couldn't, be more different, than how I'd hoped to meet you for the first time." He looked into the rear-view mirror but Sarah just shot him a look. "But you know, sometimes things happen. And I just hope that someday you and I could be…sitting somewhere…comfortably…and look back at this as the-the great big adventure that it is."

Sarah started to talk behind her tape which dad had put over her mouth. She mumbled quietly at first but then gradually her voice escalated, rising in volume before she was yelling loudly though nothing was audible, not a single word but still I smirked to myself, amused as she hit her head on the front seat then trailed off in a whine.

"I'm a little hungry too, what should we get?" Dad asked, his expression perfectly serious.

"Pizza." Sarah muttered, the word only just coming out and I nodded my head.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and looked over my shoulder briefly to her. "Don't worry about all this, it's for your own protection. You'll be perfectly safe with us and once we've sorted this all out then we can bring you back home and you'll never hear from us again if that's what you want." She shot me a dark, blazing look which only made me smile further. I like her spirit, at least she stands a good chance of living through this.

* * *

We drove through the night until we found a motel which we booked a room for to get some rest, though dad explained to me briefly that he had to go out to see someone. "Who?" I asked curiously, glancing to Sarah as she glared at us from the bed, freshly tied up.

"Joe." He said to me and I smiled instantly.

"Give him my best. Are you sure it's alright to leave her on her own here?" I questioned cautiously, glancing over again. This girl had a lot of spunk, I wouldn't put it past her to be able to somehow figure her way out of this though dad didn't seem worried.

"Nah, you just go get us some supplies. It's going to be a long trip, I think." He said then kissed my head. "You take care, make sure you keep your face hidden from cameras and pay with cash only."

"I know dad." I assured him gently. "It's all under control, I can handle a little shopping trip." Kissing his cheek I then waved to Sarah who continued to glare hotly. I left the motel and headed to the nearest shops, dad following me out then took the car to go see an old friend of his. I had met Joe when I was very small and he'd always been wearing a smile. He always remembered my birthday and always sent me a card for Christmas and I did the same, exchanging gifts also. He was like the uncle I never had.

I went to the corner shops where there were less cameras, keeping my hair all tucked up under a hat though it made my head pretty hot. I wore a trendy scarf and also a skin adherent which changed the shape of my lips and nose, thinning them as it tightened the skin as if I were wearing a layer of glue.

It didn't take me long to buy all the essentials like food and water, though I added some lady essentials just in case Sarah needed them, but then I bought some things that might come in handy like lighters, some cooking oil and other things that could easily be turned into a very useful flash bomb in case we needed a distraction or a strong weapon of attack.

All this in hand, I head back to the motel. It was a bright, sunny day, rather warm compared to the frosty streets of New York that I was now used to. It was nearly Christmas and it was like I could go sunbathing in this place. Maybe I should think about moving?

Perfectly happy strolling along, it was a few moments before I noticed there were cops and an ambulance at the motel. Hey, that's pretty amazing, Sarah got free! Now dad had seriously struck gold with this one, perhaps we should get her to stick around after this has all blown over.

I approached a lone cop car, frowning slightly as the cop who was leading Sarah suddenly grabbed her arm and forced her forwards. "Just get in the car!"

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Sarah was then slammed against the car and the corrupt cop brought out a syringe, sliding it into her arm to knock her out. I slung the rucksack further up my back, containing all the supplies then ran forwards as silently as I could, moving quickly then whistled.

"Hey!" Standing barely eight feet away I glared at the cop who looked at me then his eyes widened. Instantly he let go of Sarah who stopped screaming and he went to draw his gun so I took a step forwards, already reaching for my own but then something struck him heavily from behind and he dropped like a stone. "Dad? Nice timing." I mused as he pulled out the syringe then tasted the substance.

"Am I gonna die?" Sarah asked as dad carefully manoeuvred her around.

"No. You just need some sleep." He said then nodded to me, gesturing to get in with her so I slid into the front passenger seat, turning to make sure Sarah was comfortable as dad lay her down inside.

"I may vomit." She warned and I didn't blame her, she's been through a lot in just a few hours, I'd feel pretty messed up if I were in her shoes. Dad got into the car and we tore away with a screech, Sarah blinking in a daze. "Wow…it's just like 'Love's Savage Secret'." I chuckled, glancing back to make sure she was okay.

We drove down the street a little faster than the speed limit, Sarah continuing to blink at dad. "Wow, I am _high_." She announced and I chuckled, shaking my head. "You've got such beautiful green eyes." She said to dad and I glanced at him.

"See? Told you she'd come around." I said to him but not a moment later, someone slammed into us. Instantly I gripped on, feeling the car spin around violently as dad locked the wheel, letting it ride then looked at me.

"Take it." He said then opened the door. Instantly I leaned over and kept the wheel locked, allowing the car to continue spinning as dad stepped out and neatly walked forwards, lifting his gun and aimed for the black SUV, whose driver didn't take much guessing. Cooper.

I turned around, making sure Sarah wasn't hurt as the car finally stopped. "Sarah? Sarah can you hear me?" I questioned and she looked up at me with wide eyes, sitting up slightly to see dad following after the retreating car as it backed into a lamppost.

"How did…" I slid back as dad returned, letting him take control of the car again as Sarah whistled under her breath. "You really are CIA."

"Sarah are you hurt?" I asked her, trying to get something sensible from her but she merely grinned.

"I'm great! How are you?" Maybe she should just go to sleep. Then she'll feel a whole lot better.

"Get us out of here dad." I murmured and he nodded his head.

"No problem." He answered, spinning the car around then drove quickly away. He picked up the radio then began to speak into it. "Officer down, we're at the north pier and suspect is a white male, thirties, black suit and tie, dark hair." I have to hand it to him, my dad is the coolest guy ever.

We hurtled down the street before he screeched to a halt then leaped out as I did the same. "Come on, we need to get moving." He said as he lifted Sarah out the car and carried her as she was finally asleep.

"Where's the car?" I asked him and he gestured forwards.

"That way." I ran beside him, hand ready to go for my weapon but as we reached a corner I let him drag back, slowly sliding around to check that the coast was clear before running back towards the motel. Dad had parked a block away so we got in and he drove us away. I sat in the back with Sarah, making sure she didn't throw up or anything, resting her head against my shoulder as I sighed.

"Do you have any idea who wants you dead?" I asked him quietly, looking at him with a serious expression that I had long since adopted from him. He glanced into the rear-view mirror then shook his head.

"No. But we're going to find out. Joe found out that whoever wants us dead killed a New York Time's reporter. Stephanie Chan." I sat up slightly.

"I know Stephanie, we went to college together and she did a story on my newest book. She's dead?" Dad nodded his head.

"Sorry." This time I shook my head, taking a deep breath as I pictured Stephanie, dark hair always cropped neatly in a bob, eyes twinkling with mischief. She always loved a juicy story, even when we were studying in college. This time it seems she got herself in too deep and she's paid for it with her life. I can't imagine her poor mother and what she must be going through. As far as I was aware, Mrs Chan was a widower, to lose her only child must be heart wrenching.

Turning I looked out the window, watching the streets fly away as my mind spiralled into deep thoughts. There was nothing I could think of that gave any indication to label Stephanie as dangerous. Though somehow those thoughts then turned to Cooper. He was a persistent bastard, wasn't he? I don't think he'll ever give up this chase, not until we're all dead or he's been shot through the head, which I was more than happy to do if it meant Sarah and dad were safe.

However at that thought, I felt slightly saddened. It was definitely a shame to have to ruin a face like that. Maybe I'll cast him in my next book, because even I'm woman enough to admit. William Cooper was one damn good looking agent.


	4. Crash and Burn

**I know it's ben a massive wait and I'm so sorry about that, so much has been going on and I kind of lost my train of thought for this story, I had the largest writer's block ever however I _think_ I might have a couple of ideas as to what to do with it, so I'll try it out and see what happens though I may end up making adjustments and rewriting parts.**

* * *

Mrs Chan ended up crying in my arms when we turned up at her small apartment. She knew of me however we'd never really officially met before but she seemed to appreciate the fact that I'd came to offer my condolences for Stephanie. "She used to talk about you, Jean. You were a good friend to her, thank you so much for helping her through college, especially when it became difficult for her to cope." She said as I held her hand and rubbed her back tenderly.

"Stephanie always made me laugh, she had the greatest sense of humour." I agreed. "I'm sorry that this happened, but I promise we're here to help. We want to know what happened to Stephanie as much as you do and we think we can do more to help than the police." Mrs Chan nodded her head, drying her eyes.

"They told me it was a break in gone wrong, but nothing was stolen." My dad and Sarah sat quietly, looking sympathetic as I dealt with Mrs Chan, doing my best not to upset her further. She had just lost her only daughter, I didn't want to cause her anymore distress. However just like Stephanie, her mother was a tough cookie. She dried her eyes then showed us a postcard she'd received from her daughter the day she had died.

Immediately I recognised the numbers as being a book code for the library at the college we studied in. Dad must have clocked it as well because he instantly glanced my way when he saw them. "Thank you Mrs Chan. I promise we'll get to the bottom of what happened and we'll keep in contact." I said to her as I stood. "If there's anything you need, make sure to call me." I leaned forwards and kissed her cheek, drawing her in for one last hug before we had to go.

"Looks like you're going back to college." Dad murmured to me and I nodded my head.

"I'll get you guys in pretty quickly, I spent most of my college life in that library so they'll let me in without question." I said to them as we walked back to the car with a fast pace. "I won't hang around though, it's a little too risky for the three of us to be together. If something happens then I'll be your backup, okay?"

"Sure thing, just be careful okay?" Dad said to me as we climbed into the car so I shot him a grin.

"Question." Sarah stated, lifting her hand and we both turned around in our seats to look back at her as she sat comfortably in the back seat. "How come you're like a professional spy when you don't even work for the CIA?" She asked and I began to explain.

"Well it all started with dad teaching me how to box, then I just got into the martial arts so I trained in all kinds of styles. Then there was military summer camp where I'd go on training weeks and they taught me how to handle rifles and stuff like that. Everything else I learned from dad. He taught me all kinds of stuff over the years to help me with my writing and although I'll never be quite as good as he is at his job, I'm not too bad myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you'd be an asset to the CIA if you wanted to be. You know they've been asking about you enrolling for the past five years." Dad said to me but I only shrugged in reply.

"I prefer writing. I like it when all the action stays on the page and doesn't try to jump out and kill me." Dad inclined his head in agreement, having no real argument about it as we drove to the college, Sarah leaning forwards from the back to talk with us.

"This is kind of cool I guess, I feel like I've walked into my own movie." She said with a blissful sigh. "My life was beginning to get pretty boring until you guys showed up. Maybe this is a sign it was meant to be." She continued to chat and I joined in, happily engaging in conversation where we talked shoes, shops and past relationships. I especially enjoyed that, Sarah had had some really whacky boyfriends and even worse dates, they put all mine to shame.

Dad and Sarah went into the college alone after I'd called ahead to the library on a safe phone to ask that they let my dad and Sarah through as a favour. I sat in the car with a disguise, tapping my thumbs against the steering wheel a few blocks away from dad, however I began to receive this creepy sense of trepidation, almost as if someone was watching me.

I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary so I dismissed it, however I turned on the engine just be safe, my eyes scanning my surroundings inconspicuously. When I noticed two guys walking towards my car wearing smart suits and carrying briefcases, looking like ordinary office workers, I became suspicious. Slowly I nudged the car forwards, watching them out of the corner of my eye and sure enough, when it seemed like I was about to pull away, they bolted straight towards me.

Without hesitation I slammed my foot against the accelerator and bolted, flying out onto the busy street, ignoring the angry horns that blared after me as I took a sharp left and tried to escape for freedom. Within seconds I had SUVs after me including a helicopter above. Crap, I'm in huge trouble. I don't do car chases, I can only fight straight up front. I really need dad here for this kind of thing.

Sirens began to wail and ahead I saw police cars beginning to block the road so I swerved, slamming a palm against the horn to warn people that were crossing a road and I drove straight towards them, hearing them scream and quickly part like the red sea. There were a few crashes behind me and I glanced in my rear-view mirror to see a small pile up of cop cars and one of the SUVs however several more broke through and came roaring after me.

Eyes glued to the road I grit my teeth slightly as I wove in and out of traffic, knocking a few cars out of the way when they failed to move fast enough, creating a huge mess of car wrecks in my wake. I managed to get out of sight of the SUVs so I quickly flung open the door and stepped out as the car swerved, spiralling awesomely as I walked away and into the throng of people, disappearing as the car turned on its side and ended up wrapping itself around a lamppost which dropped, smashing into the ground as the SUVs came hurtling around the corner and screeched to a halt upon finding the wreck.

I kept my head down, ducking quickly into the thick mass of people and took off my wig, the thick blonde of my hair tied up as I turned the wig inside out so that the black became ginger and I also turned my coat around the other way, specially made so that the smart beige coat became a black jacket. Once my transformation was complete I stood up properly and craned my neck, pretending to be interested in what was happening but when officers began to move us along, I walked away slowly, hesitating to look back once more to try and see what was going on before I was forced to continue.

My heart was racing in my chest, thinking about what had just happened. How did they find me? Did they know dad was here too? What should I do? Knowing full well that it would be dangerous for me to try and get into contact with dad at this moment, I settled for simply blending in with the people around me, steadily making my way away from the college and library as to make sure that no traces led back to that place.

The general flow of people seemed to thin down as I turned down onto a narrower street, the business of the traffic behind me slowly dying away as I kept my head slightly bowed. A guy sat in among the dumpsters in ragged clothing so I instinctively pulled out my purse and handed him some cash, giving a small smile as I handed him a ten dollar bill then moved along, his bewildered eyes staring at the money before they turned to my back as I continued to walk away.

I tried to plan my next move. I guess I could try contacting dad somehow but how would I do that without getting noticed by the cops or the CIA? Phones were out and they could have eyes on me this very moment and I wouldn't know. I walked around the corner, still deep in thought and only halted when I heard the click of multiple guns.

Instantly my hands shot up into the air in surrender, looking forwards at the rather extravagant number of agents that had all their weapons aimed at me ready to fire, entering around and behind me also as I remained perfectly still, taking deep breaths as a familiar figure stepped out into view. William Cooper. My eyes flickered to a machine gun and several snipers up on the rooftops, making me snort slightly and lift and eyebrow.

"Really?" Cooper's eyes followed upwards and he gave a little smirk.

"Can't take any chances with Frank Moses's daughter." He explained as he stepped cautiously closer, his own handgun trained on me. "Now let's make this nice and easy. Keep your hands where I can see them, slowly turn around and let us take you in nice and quiet. This doesn't have anything to do with you, we just want to ask a few questions."

"Will the interrogation include guns or just the handcuffs?" I questioned sassily as I slowly began to turn around. Headcount, twelve with six birds on the roof and the chopper overhead. There was very little or nothing I could do at this precise moment so I'll just have to play along. My body was slammed against the wall and my arms ripped back to be locked together roughly, however Cooper quickly ordered his men to be a little more careful and I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was quiet, standing there observing the whole thing as I quietly allowed myself to be arrested and escorted to one of the SUVs, ducking my head as I was forced into the car before we drove off.

Cooper was in the car in front, leaving me with the driver and three other guys with my hands firmly locked behind my back. "You'll have to do my seatbelt." I announced to them however they just looked at me funny. "I can't do my seatbelt by myself so you have to do it for me. What if we have an accident? I'll go flying through that window then I'm pretty sure I won't be answering any questions." I reasoned smartly however the bald headed guy next to me snapped back in irritation.

"Just shut up." So I remained silent. My eyes glanced from side to side then up into the rear-view mirror. There were four cars in total. One in front and the other two behind. This is looking tricky, what the heck am I supposed to do now? Just go with the flow I supposed, there's no point in trying to escape and get shot in the process, dad wouldn't be too happy about that at all.

After a while one of the guys drew out a small case and opened it to reveal a serum in a syringe with a sharp needle, making my skin begin to tingle and crawl as I looked at it. Something set alarm bells in my head. If I let them put that stuff in me, I'll never wake up again. "What's that?" I questioned suspiciously however they didn't answer.

"The other guy grabbed me, making me yell out in defiance as the other grasped my wrist and started to insert the needle however I flung my foot up in a vicious kick, causing blood to open out down his face and the syringe fell from his hand as he yelled. I lifted up my upper body and slid my cuffed hands underneath as I rammed my head against the other guy with a yell as the agent in the passenger seat whirled around only to meet my foot in his face.

My hands now free I grabbed the syringe and stuck it into my attackers neck, making him yell painfully in my ear as I squeezed some of the clear liquid into his system then yanked back my elbow, jerking it straight up the other's nose as the driver swerved left and right, losing control as I continued to lash out with my feet, keeping them all off me as best I could.

"Stun her! Knock her out! Something!" They were yelling and screaming as I struggled against a head restraint, my teeth gritting until I managed to hook my foot forwards in the wheel and yanked it to the side, forcing the car to swerve violently and the guy to my left had his head smash through the window, knocking him out effectively and released me from his hold so that I could swing open the door and leaped for freedom, flying through the air as the others yelled behind me just as gunfire opened on the car, smashing through the windscreen and it flipped onto its side before rolling, crushing everything in its wake as I landed on the bonnet of a car, wrenching my shoulder and I yelped from the pain as the car screeched to a halt, the driver staring at me with wide eyes as I lay motionless for a while, dazed.

Sirens wailed and the other SUVs ground to a halt, the one in front with Cooper having stopped and the agent was running towards me as I continued to lay perfectly still, unable to open my eyes enough to see outward. In my hand I could still feel me gripping the serum they had tried to inject into me, holding onto it for dear life. "Hey! What the hell happened?!" Cooper demanded, turning me over slowly though he still kept a gun trained on me.

I think I mumbled something but not even I understood what I said so Cooper had no chance. Seeing that I was injured he slid his gun away and lifted me up slightly, checking my vitals before he yelled for an ambulance. By this point I was blinking myself awake, eyes searching the vast whiteness before me until slowly Cooper's face came into faint recognition. "Hey, stay awake. You're not off the hook yet." He warned me in an echoing voice that hardly registered in my head. "You're going to be okay."

"Cooper…" I managed to force out his name before I shifted my hand and pressed the serum against his chest. "Bastards…tried…to…kill me." And that was all I managed before the world went dark.


	5. Sirens In My Head

**I'M BACK AGAIN!**

 **And also, I bring with me another chapter! Yay! This one is a little longer than the last one thankfully and I hope you enjoy it ;) thank you to those who reviewed!**

* * *

My senses slowly came together once again, hearing the blip of my heart rate as it continued slowly in my chest, regularly breathing deeply though my chest hurt from doing so. My entire left side felt like it had been electrified before being hit by a truck and as I lay there, I kept my eyes closed to try and fall back asleep however I then became aware of a presence in the room with me.

I must be in a hospital because I could feel myself wearing the hospital gown and the bed wasn't the most comfortable of things, also everything smelled so sterile. There were several leads attached to my body however when I felt something cold and heavy around my wrists, I realised I'd been handcuffed to the bed. Damn it.

"Miss Moses, are you awake?" Cooper's sexy voice came into mind and I slowly opened my eyes, blinking once or twice before my vision focused in on him standing at the corner of my bed near my feet, eyes watching me carefully with his pretty eyes. "Miss Moses?"

"I'm awake. So screw you." I answered in a lazy snap, giving a sigh though I winced at doing so.

"You've broken several ribs and have severe bruising to your left side." He informed me in a surprisingly gentle tone. No Jean, no compliments about the enemy. They are not to be messed with. "Also you dislocated your shoulder so the doctors had to put it back in whilst you were unconscious."

"Why am I here?" I asked him wearily, laying almost completely still with my head only just turned towards him. "This has nothing to do with me, whatever it is."

"You are your father's daughter and my boss viewed you as a threat, so I was instructed to bring you in." He replied, stepping closer as a small smile touched the corner of his mouth, his eyes still warm and inviting and the blip gave a little jolt on the monitor, making me feel wholly embarrassed. Don't be fooled Jean, he's just going to interrogate you for information in a way he thinks will work. Stay strong. "Though it was requested I bring you in all in one piece."

"Great job maestro." I snorted slightly, looking away. "Your men could use a little more training. They're sloppy and a shame to the CIA." Cooper was silent for a while but I refused to look back at him. Don't make eye contact, talk as little as possible and don't give anything away. I hardly know anything about this whole mess except for the fact these jerks are trying to kill my father.

"Miss Moses, that serum you were holding. How did you come by it?" Cooper asked and I frowned at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Your fellas tried to stick me with it. Why?" His eyes darkened slightly as he looked down at me.

"I had it analysed on a hunch and found it was a neurotoxin. The dosage would have been fatal even to a fully matured adult male." He described and I smirked inwardly. I knew there had been something fishy going on with that serum. The whole situation is just wrong. "Also I went back to the scene of the accident. Upon further inspection, it appears that your vehicle was fired upon just moments you escaped. Someone was targeting you."

"Doesn't that set off alarm bells in your head? This is more than just a simple kill and hide job. They're targeting my dad and they're targeting me when I haven't done anything. Isn't it time you started asking questions?" Cooper looked down at me blankly.

"I'm paid to shoot, not ask." I rolled my eyes slightly. Typical. They don't make agents like they used to. Old fashioned who throw out the rulebook and follow their gut instincts instead of just doing whatever it is they're ordered to do. "Listen, if there's any information on your father you can tell us, it might very well save his life. All we want to do is bring him in but we can't do that if he's constantly making things worse for himself." Cooper began but I just shot him a dirty look.

"Save your breath, Cooper. I'm not saying anything. Primarily because I don't know anything. I don't know where he is, I don't know what he's planning and I most certainly don't know why the hell you guys are still trying to kill him. You're all such jerks. He's _retired_. He's not a threat to anyone but then you guys come along and basically destroy his house. It's nearly Christmas for god's sake."

"Miss Moses, I really don't think you understand…"

"And stop calling me that, my name is Jean. 'Miss Moses' makes me sound like an old lady." I muttered tiredly as I lay back my head further into the pillows of the hospital bed. "Now leave me alone. I'm tired of all this crap." Cooper hesitated, looking like he wanted to continue the conversation but I shot him another frosty look and he decided to call it quite.

"Alright, but I'll be back. Until then I suggest you refrain from trying to escape. We don't want any further injuries to be added to the list." He said however I only arched an eyebrow. He makes it sound like all this was my fault. I cannot wait to get out of these cuffs so I can pummel him a little as payback. He paused slightly, glancing over to the monitor before leaning closer and slipped something into my left hand, making me tense immediately as he fingers curled over mine. "If you feel like talking about your father then just give me a call. I'll come running." He said with a little smirk, making me eye him warily as I felt the panic button being left in my grasp. Was this in case someone tried to kill me again?

"Are you literally flirting with the enemy?" I asked him bluntly but he just smiled handsomely. Oh god, that smile. Why is everything about him just so goddamn sexy? This is totally unfair, he has a distinct advantage over me now.

"Rest easy Miss Moses, I promise everything will be alright."

"Leave my dad alone. He's not a threat." I answered back then looked away. "Just go away already, you people make me sick. All you do is take orders like some dumb lapdog and never question your instincts. You just shoot whatever target gets pointed at."

"Can't help it if it's my job Miss…"

"It's Jean! Didn't I say get out of here?" I demanded, giving him the angriest look I could muster so he nodded his head and left without another word. The moment the door closed the room plummeted into frost. It felt chilly, as if he'd taken all the warmth with him. My eyes turned down to the panic button he'd given me, wondering what it was he was planning. Was he trying to isolate me so that I'd become desperate for human interaction and call him? Like that's going to work. I send most of my time alone with only Tinsel my pet cat. Really the only time I see someone else is when I visit dad or when I'm talking to my publisher.

Jeez, I haven't even gone on a date in four years. What's wrong with me? I should probably try getting out more. I hear I have a lot of fans who want to meet me, maybe I should agree to a book signing or something? It'll be about time I suppose. Still, I've always liked the quiet life but something inside me wonders what it would be like to come home and have someone waiting for you, or for you to be the one waiting for someone to come home. That must be nice.

With a sigh I closed my eyes and allowed myself to blissfully sink into the morphine which was keeping the edge of the pain at bay from my chest, allowing me to rest some more however after about a couple of hours, I suddenly snapped awake as my senses became hyper aware. It was dark and there was no one about, however I couldn't shake this warning feeling I had.

Lifting my hands I felt the handcuffs still and cursed inwardly. What kind of idiot would cuff me to a bed when it was obviously clear that someone wanted me dead just because I'm my father's daughter? Honestly. I was under the impression that these Central Intelligence agents were supposed to be intelligent. Looking down I began to try and work one of the cuffs off my wrists, twisting and writhing slightly however they stuck fast, causing me to slump with an irritated sigh.

Soft footfalls sounded outside and the handle of the door began to lower so I instantly pressed my eyes shut, feigning sleep though I looked out through a crack of my lids, watching as a hidden figure stepped into the room. My heart began to race as they approached slowly so I stayed perfectly still until they were standing at my side just by my feet and I heard a gun click. "Shame. You're a pretty looking one as well."

"I also kick ass." I said and the guy started in surprise. My eyes flew open and I swung my leg to the side, giving a yell as my foot sent the gun flying across the room as my foot then hooked itself into the man's jacket and I hauled him forwards, quickly locking both my legs around his neck to restrain him as I looked down at my panic button then crushed it with my thumb, sending sirens wailing in the room and red lights flashed as the button began to blink at me as well.

"You dumb bitch!"

"Ha, I've been called worse." I snorted, holding him down as he began to struggle against me. "Now in about thirty seconds federal agents are going to bust through those doors. How would you like to say hello?" I suggested however the strain on my chest was beginning to kill me and I could feel the pain screaming through me as my ribs protested at this pressure.

Without further encouragement the guy threw off my grip and bolted for the door, escaping through it as I relaxed and let my head roll back against the pillows. This has not been my day. I probably won't live to see the morning at this point, I desperately need to get out of here. Sure enough moments later agents came bursting through the door, demanding to know what happened to I told them someone had come in and tried to shot me.

"We'll check the cameras. Circle the building! Find that guy, he needs to answer a couple of questions." The woman in charge ordered before coming over to me. "Are you hurt? Tell me exactly what happened." I mumbled a few things at her before demanding for some more medication, feeling like my chest was on fire so she called for the nurse.

"Also…I kinda need the bathroom." I said, wriggling a little in the bed. "Is there any chance you could let me go to the restroom?" The woman looked at me blankly.

"I've been ordered not to let you out of those handcuffs. I'm afraid you'll have to suck up your pride and just pee into a bowl or whatever it is you have to do." That sounded disgusting, there's no way I'm doing that when my legs work perfectly fine. Still, I had spotted the keys in her pocket, they were hanging out slightly and threatening to fall.

"Well that's just stupid, how am I supposed to escape from a secure location like this? I'm not even a trained cop, let alone an agent, I can only just about throw a couple of good punches!" I argued in irritation at her. "This has got to be a violation of my rights. You're holding me against my will without a warrant or just cause!"

"Orders are orders, ma'am." Again with the ma'am and the Miss. It makes me sound old!

"You guys are corrupt assholes." I muttered under my breath, eyes glancing towards the keys once more. "Anyway, call Cooper. I want to talk to him." I said and the woman looked at me in surprise before nodding in acceptance. As she pulled out her phone and called up Cooper, my foot slowly inched towards the keys, lifting over the bed rails as she turned her back to me. My toes wiggled slightly to loosen them up and I crept towards my goal, watching and waiting until I gripped onto them securely and carefully drew them out.

As the agent spoke on the phone I drew my foot back under the covers, smirking inwardly as I held the keys in my grasp. "He's on his way. He'll be here in twenty minutes so just sit tight until then. He'll want to know what happened." She said to me and I nodded my head just as the nurse came in, all smiling and seemed perfectly oblivious to the agent there.

"Hello Miss Moses! How are we feeling this evening?" Maybe I should get a tattoo on my forehead that says 'My Name Is Jean, Not MISS!' and then perhaps people will get the message. The agent left and I waited a couple of minutes for the nurse to give me some painkillers before I poked the keys out on the end of the bed.

"By the way, the agent said I could get up and go to the bathroom and stretch my legs a little if I wanted. Could you do me a huge favour and unlock the cuffs for me please?"

"Oh sure! No problem at all." She beamed and I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. She uncuffed me from the bed and I sat up properly, wringing my wrists to encourage blood circulation. "Seems a little strange though to cuff you to a bed, it's not like you're dangerous or anything!" She laughed before walking towards the door. "I'm just going to fill out some medical sheets so that we know exactly what painkillers you've had then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, thanks again!" I said with a smile, swinging my legs carefully over the side then stood up. Now for the great escape. I shuffled towards the door after the nurse had gone, looked around then stepped outside, beginning to walk towards the bathroom. I actually really did need to go. They were all so suspicious around here. Oh well. Now that I'm up I may as well try and escape. I managed to sneak off the floor and down the back stairs, heading for the accident and emergency area where the ambulances were coming and going with wailing sirens. It was too perfect.

I slipped forwards and checked for cameras, waiting until someone was walking past before slipping away, climbed into the back of an ambulance then hid myself away. It was hard to get comfortable on account of my ribs, however I managed to settled down and when the ambulance pulled away, I relaxed the further we drove from the hospital until I could hear the busy streets outside. The ride was bumpy and I was constantly being jerked about however when we stopped, I quickly had to open the back and run for my life, fleeing the scene and head straight into the darkness still only wearing a hospital gown and no shoes.

Dammit, now what was I supposed to do? I can't go around practically naked all about New York! I could try Mrs Chan but I doubted I'd be able to get to her place without being seen and I don't have any of my disguises with me. I'm in a real fix here. Walking down the street I tried to plan my next move, however when I noticed a group of men coming towards me I stopped and thought about crossing the street but by that point, they'd spotted me.

"Yo check dis out man, we got a girl wearing a cloth for a dress!" One of them called, a mixture of dark skinned and white men, all of them big, buff and a little intimidating as I began to shrink back. Were they a gang? Were they a threat to me? I knew the streets at this time of night were dangerous with high weapon rates and attacks on vulnerable citizens had only gone up in the past years. I could feel the sweat beginning to drip down my neck as my heart began to race.

"Hey back off all of you, don't frighten the poor girl." One of the Africanise guys said as he stepped forwards, slipping off his jacket and draped it around me, making me blink in surprise. "What you doing out here dressed like that? You'll get sick."

"I'm uh…kind of trying to hide from some people who were trying to kill me." I admitted, pulling the jacket closer around me for warmth. "So it might not be a good idea to get too close, I might get you in trouble."

"Nah, don't worry about that. We can look after ourselves." One of the other guys said as they all crowded around me, putting scarves around my neck and a hat went on my head as the snow began to fall.

"Look at you girl, you're all barefoot and shivering. You gotta have an interesting story." I gave a grin.

"You have no idea."

"Well, we'll get you someplace warm and find you some clothes. It's Christmas and we can't leave a cute girl like you out here. Right?" There was a nod of agreement and my instincts quietened down, telling me I could trust these guys and one of them actually stooped down and lifted me onto his back, carrying me so that my feet wouldn't get cold in the snow.

"Thank you so much, this is really cool of you guys." I said to them and we all began to chat, the guys sounding like totally awesome dudes. They told me their names and that they were actually a gang but they were the good sort. They're like this superhero squad that protected the people of the city by just hanging out in the streets late at night where they could supress the other gangs as much as possible. They told me some of their stories how they'd grown up in bad circles but wanted to change themselves so they formulated this gang so they could be a good influence for the city and apparently, the network was beginning to stretch further and further as more people got involved.

Kind of like a neighbourhood watch for the streets. It was amazing, I couldn't believe this was actually real. They brought me to one of the shelters for the homeless where I was given new clothes, shoes, a hot meal and they stuck around until they were sure I was safe and had a place to sleep and I make a mental note of all their details, planning to pull up their files later so I could maybe see if there was something I could do to help them.

I lay in a cot that night, feeling warm and fuzzy though a little uncomfortable due to my ribs but I was so happy about my freedom that I couldn't help but go to sleep with a smile.


End file.
